Reminiscent
by Luna Rivera528
Summary: Consider, friend, as you pass by, as you are now, so once was I. As I am now, you too shall be. Prepare, therefore, to follow me.


_**Yup. Sorry. I've been busy. Super busy. And I don't think I've published anything for a long time... I should really continue some of my other stories. But I saw something in my psych book that totally inspired me, and I can't stop thinking about writing it out. Plus, the recent reviews on my AF story have also motivated me.**_

One could not stumble across a more picturesque panorama. The sky was a gorgeous light blue, and the sun's rays shone over a verdant emerald field. Soft grass whispered and tittered as the playful wind lightly carressed the rolling hills. The countryside was in its natural form, with only a few houses dotted here and there, and a water mill slowly turned as it collected buckets of glistening water. A stone bridge allowed passerby's to cross the gently flowing river. The most prominent structure was what looked like an old fairytale castle. If one looked closely enough, one could see the fairy that hovered around the castle.

Specifically, the fairy hovered near the castle's gardens, which was so beautiful that one might mistake it for a second Eden. Roses of every color bloomed, water lilies dotted the surface of a silver pool, and Japanese maples gently swayed in the wind. Yet all was still. No being sat on the elegantly carved bench to enjoy the light breeze, nor walked along the cobblestone paths that led one through a maze of roses into a delicate lace gazebo. The very air was permeated with silence, for only two weeks ago, the lord of the manor had passed away. A little ways behind the gardens stood the family graveyard, with countless generations buried there, each with their own beautifully designed memorial. No expense had ever been spared for the eternal resting place of this family's proud history.

The fairy had come to pay her respects to the previous lord. It had been many years since the two had had a terribly exciting event, but the many events that they shared had created a bond so strong that they had remained close friends all the rest of their lives. But now, the string of one of these friends had finally snapped.

Holly Short, for of course it was she, zipped into the graveyard that held the remains of her friend, searching for his headstone. Their companionship had been long, yet still too short. Alas, the constraints of a mortal soul! For despite the fact that both knew he would leave this Earth before her, they tried to forget that such a time would ever come, and forced the thought to remain in a small, locked box in the back of their brains. Nevertheless, time is time, and time always collects its dues.

Finally finding her friend's grave, Holly alighted gently on the soft earth in front on the memorial. She plunked on top of the grass and stared at the last words on Artemis's grave. Reading the words, she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Typical. Sometimes I wonder if you purposefully try to drive others away from you."

She continued thoughtfully on. "You know, I can't believe its been so long. I've been by recently to see how the twins are doing, and both of their families are grieving. Even Haven is mourning the loss of the great Artemis Fowl. Foaly has even been trying to get the Council to build a statue in your honor, in gratitude for all that you've done to save us. Perhaps it would have been better if you could see it personally, but I think Foaly was probably afraid your head would swell even more. And gods only know that if your head swelled even an inch larger, it would carry your body away into the sky. Then, poof! No more Artemis Fowl. And then where would we be if another disaster popped up?"

"But I think that you should have been able to know how much we appreciated, no, appreciate, you. Of course, we never told you to your face, but much of public opinion, even those who didn't really like you, acknowledge the fact that without you, Haven would have been destroyed. More than once. And for saving us, we are all incredibly grateful, and have been, will always be, forever in your debt."

"However, all of our ragtag little bunch of misfits miss you for the person you were, not because you saved us. Though, admittedly, saving us did help us continue to appreciate that you were alive, for there were times that you were _so_ infuriating. Like that time you tried to help me furnish my apartment? Yeah, the fire department still watches me warily ever time I happen to pass one of their fighters. And I'm still find little burnt pieces of furniture and junk around my home."

"N1 hasn't stopped bawling yet. In fact, I heard he took a "leave of absense" because he was so traumatized by your death. And Mulch, despite his insensitivity, really misses you as the person who always twisted his words to push them back in his face. Though," Holly mused, "he probably mostly misses you for your strange sense of humor, not so much the pushing words back in his face thing. In fact, he's probably still slightly miffed about the time you thought he was a robber, placed a marble statue in his pillow, and clocked him over the head. Congratulations, by the way. Was that the first time you ever managed to hit what you were aiming at?"

Holly gave a huff of annoyance. "Even when you're not around, you're still getting me off track. Anyway, like I said, we all miss you. Especially me. How could I not miss my best friend?" She paused, emotions warring on her face. "I know that nothing could ever have happened between us, but I feel that if cirumstances were different, a lot of things would have changed. Or maybe, if I was just brave enough, I could have risked everything. Maybe things would've worked out." She shrugged, seemingly casual. Even her face was blank. Except for her eyes. One hazel, one blue. Her swapped eye glittered as only blue diamonds could, and both eyes glistened with nostalgia, pain, and the useless hoping of what the future would never bring.

"But I guess we'll never know."

Holly reached for her necklace and pulled out a sealed acorn. Carefully, she removed the acorn from her necklace chain and planted the acorn beside her friend's grave.

"I owe you everything, you know. Not just my trigger finger, but also my life. Both physically and mentally. I'm not sure if I ever really thanked you for all that you've done for me, probably because you'd end up acting like a pretentious jerk and all, but now I regret that I never made my gratitude clear. I'd give anything to see that annoying smirk of yours again, to hear that infuriating tone that you always used whenever you felt superior. Which happened often. I'd give anything just to look at you one more time."

Holly stood up from the ground, reread the marker, and allowed her lips to quirk up into a smile. "How very Artemis Fowl."

As she began to hover above the Fowl family graveyard, she promised, "I'll come back as soon as I can. At the most, maybe another six months." Then as she started to pick up speed and return to Haven, she murmered, "Wait for me, wherever you are. I'll follow your message and meet you soon. You won't have to wait too long; I've already got amber and silver magic."

The breeze wrapped her words and kept them secret, and the sky faded into brilliant gold, streaked with orange and red.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>And yet what <em>was<em> written on Artemis Fowl II's gravestone? Was it an earth shattering secret?

_Consider, friend, as you pass by._

_As you are now, so once was I._

_As I am now, you too shall be. _

_Prepare, therefore, to follow me._

_Artemis Fowl II_

Was this truly a message for Holly to follow? Or was it simply Artemis Fowl II being cryptic, trying to infuriate others even after death?

One will never know.

How very Artemis Fowl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's not very good, I'm a little rusty after not publishing for so long!<strong>_

**-Luna Rivera528**


End file.
